spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft
The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft is the fourth episode of the first series Time Travellers. It aired on July 17th, 2015. Plot The team find a rouge rupture in the Time Vortex that lets them travel into a magical universe that seems to be every teenager or 31 year olds wild fetish, the land of Equestia. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. Night falls on Equestia, the ponies are in the sleep status as in the kingdom. Whilst in the quarters of the castle of Equestia, a psycho in the prisons starts calling out. "He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!" This pony mentions as in his eyes, a glimpse of the Doctor is seen as the first five seconds of the title theme sounds before the titles show as after them. The Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard are sitting patiently in the Tardis. "Why do we need to wait?" Richard inquires. "It's charging." The Doctor says. "In space?" SpongeBob asks the possibilities of charging in space. "Yes." The Doctor agrees. The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can. "What the hell, did you do...?" SpongeBob asks him. "I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere." The Doctor notes. "A rouge time rift? How come a time rift be rouge?" Richard inquires. "Well, by putting us in a undiscovered universe or undiscovered place." The Doctor tells them. The Tardis then finally stops while the Doctor runs out. He then walks outside of the machine, it's a forest with a crowd full of trees. "Now, why would the Tardis even send us here, then." The Doctor whispers. The rest of the crew walk out, surprised to see a cartoon pony in front of them. "Excuse me sir, have you seen the Doctor? He's got a brown coat with trainers on." Richard asks the pony in front of them turns around to see two other ponies, one a sort of grey colour and the other in a yellow-ish colour. "No sir, I am really asking." "It's me, Richard. We've gone to Equestia." The Doctor says. "Well, how do you know it then?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. "I read it in a book once. Come on, let's find some people." The Doctor answers him. They start to go walking until the Doctor gets bored and starts running. "Now we're getting somewhere." SpongeBob comments. "Well, we are always going somewhere, even if nothing to him or you is happening." Richard comments. "The Doctor changes everyone, even if you don't know it." SpongeBob says. The town is near to halfway full and halfway empty of people that are walking about as the Doctor runs through and talks to an apple cart owner. "Hello, excuse me? Do you know of the dungeons?" The Doctor inquires. "Well, you kind of are asking one of the wrong people, but it may be in the castle." An apple cart owner says. "Cheers." The Doctor thanks him. "Would you like an apple?" He inquires. "Sure. If it isn't poisoned." The Doctor comments. "I got you there, sir." The Doctor grabs something out of his pocket of his pinstripe coat and the cart owner gives him an apple, the Doctor runs away from the cart owner as the cart owner sees the payment which is a scrunched up note saying 'I O U, $1'. The Doctor ends up near the Equestian castle. "Excuse me, sir. No unauthorized..." A guard reminds the Doctor. "I know." The Doctor agrees as he shows him the psychic paper. "Oh, I'm really sorry, sir." The guard apologizes. The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons. He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells. "What is your name?" The Doctor inquires. "I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions." The Psycho Pony says. "So, what are they?" The Doctor inquires. "To destroy this world and the habitats on it!" The pony reveals to him. The jail crumbles as the Psycho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Pyscho Pony. "Damn." The Doctor says. To Be Continued...